A Merry Little Christmas
by RachelleM
Summary: Spend Christmas with our favorite vampire family! A collection of short, fluffy scenes as the Cullen's try to give Renesmee the best Christmas possible! Post BD.
1. Santa Baby

**Christmas is my favorite holiday! I love celebrating the birth of Jesus! And I am so happy to be on my six week break away from college that I am going to be having a "Christmas Special" fanfic, if you will. : ) It's going to be super fluffy and cute...just the Cullens trying to give Renesmee the best Christmas possible since her last year was definitely not normal. I hope you like what I come up with. Please review and enjoy! Merry Christmas.**

* * *

**Santa Baby**

RPOV

As I bent over the engine of Edward's Volvo, I heard a scraping, dragging noise coming from the ceiling above me. I looked upward toward our attic and saw pieces of dust and splinters of wood begin to fall from the shaking floorboards. Wiping my hands on a rag, and putting down the canister of anitfreeze that I was replacing in each of the vehicles, I walked over to the attic's pull down ladder that I had not noticed when I came into our garage about twenty minutes ago. Staring up into the entrance, I heard a soft tinkling sound that sounded very similar to delicate glass breaking, and a small voice cursing.

"Alice?" I recognized her voice immediately.

"Yeah, Rose?" My mouth fell open when Alice appeared in the entrance, her voice muffled slightly by the mass of boxes she was balancing in front of her body.

"What on earth are you doing up in the disgusting place? Esme never even touches anything up there!"

"Well," she said as she slid gracefully down the side of the ladder, the box on the top slipping off and falling into my open hands. "I am digging out all of our Christmas decorations. The house is going to look fabulous!"

She began opening the boxes one by one and rummaging through each. I was soon bombarded with strands of white twinkle lights and long strips of garland.

"Ew, when was the last time we used these? 1985?" I wrinkled my nose. I was wearing my work clothes, but my pants were still one of my favorites and I could already feel the particles of dust latching themselves to me. The decorations were also horribly out of date, and there was no way I was standing here helping Alice and risk encountering something alive and crawling.

"Alright, alright, I'm done." I said, dropping the tangled mass of lights and garland on the floor. "What on earth made you want to decorate this year, Alice? We haven't decorated in five years!"

Alice looked up at me, clutching a plush snowman in her hand. "I had a vision of the house. I decorated it, and it looked beautiful, of course." I rolled my eyes, but the smile creeping on my face from Alice's quirkiness could not be stopped. "And, I want Nessie to experience a normal Christmas this year. Last year was just…"

She let the sentence hang and I knew that she was thinking about our visit from the Volturi. We were all on edge, anticipating their arrival, wondering if we would survive. Nessie's first few months were not ideal, to say the least. I now understood Alice's decision to make the house festive and this Christmas a memorable one.

"Yes, Nessie deserves this. I think we all do." I said, as Alice went to climb the ladder again. "I hope you are getting some help from someone with those house lights." I called up. "A certain husband, perhaps?" I added with an evil grin.

"Yes, Rosalie, you may tell Jasper that I said to get out here immediately."

I was laughing as I walked into the house in search of Alice's brooding vampire husband. When I found both the living room and library deserted, I was slightly suspicious. My own bear of a husband was not positioned in front of the plasma screen, so I knew this meant only one thing. They were up to something. I paused and listened intently, and that's when I heard the frenzied snickering going on upstairs. I bounded up, my long blonde ponytail whipping into my face. I followed the noise to the end of the hallway near mine and Emmett's bedroom. I felt the frustration building inside of me as I went through a list of other times I had found those idiots messing around with some of my things.

_Oh, they are so dead._

Right there outside of my bedroom door sat my two brothers, Edward and Jasper, giggling like girls. I had not seen the two of them act like this in quite some time, so at first I too wanted to laugh at how silly they looked, but when I remembered that they were crouched in front of my door, I knew that what they were laughing at was not good. I growled, my eyes piercing into their thick skulls. When they looked up at me, their eyes grew wide, and then they looked at each other and started laughing again.

"Alright dumb and dumber, what is going on here? Tell me fast before I lose my patience." I snapped, now standing a few feet away from them.

Edward stood and laid his hand on my shoulder for support as he tried to catch his breath, and Jasper wiped an invisible tear from his eye. I snapped at Edward, and when I yanked his hand away, I stepped forward and reached for the doorknob.

"Wait, Rose, wait!" Edward gasped. "You just need to be forewarned. I don't think you've ever seen your husband like this, and probably won't ever again, so just…cherish the moment, okay?" That caused them to break into another fit of laughter, and they side stepped to allow me better access to the door.

"You are going to tell me right now what Emmett has done. If you tell me, I may just spare your lives later because I know you had something to do with whatever it is!" I hissed.

"Let's just say you're going to have a jolly good time." Jasper blurted, and he and Edward sprinted done the hallway howling as I pounced toward them. I was now extremely suspicious, and convinced that my dear husband was in for a severe lashing. I didn't know what they had done to him, or convinced him to do for that matter, but I was going to put an end to this. _Now_.

I threw the door open, and what I saw made me stop before even entering the bedroom. My mouth fell open and an exasperated rush of air came out of my lungs, all chastising dying on my lips. There stood my husband, clad in a Santa Claus outfit from head to toe. On his head was the classic long red hat, and on his feet were shiny black boots. He was facing my long wall mirror, hands on his big black belt, and practicing different versions of "ho, ho, ho." I stood and watched in awe for almost thirty seconds before Emmett, or should I say Santa, noticed my reflection in the mirror as well. My arms were crossed, and I was wearing a look that said, "spill it, now."

"Rosie! How do I look?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows. The question sounded muffled through the long white beard he had strapped to his face.

"You look, um…very red." I said, my hand coming to my mouth to hide a smile. "Why in the world are you dressed in that ridiculous outfit, Emmett?" I asked walked over and fingering a black button on his chest.

"I'm practicing for when I get to see Nessie. She is going to be so excited to meet Santa Claus…in the flesh!" He said, he voice excited and his eyes as round as a little kid in a toy store.

"Well, big guy, I hate to break it to you, but Nessie is a really smart kid. I don't know if she is going to fall for this." I said, pulling on his beard, and getting more turned on by his childish behavior by the second.

His eyes flashed as I pulled down the beard completely and leaned in to kiss him. He surprised me by sweeping me up and carrying me to a chair to sit in his lap. "She will. I'm going to practice _a lot_." He emphasized.

"Good," I breathed. "Because I think this get up is super cute."

"Now, young lady, you can't get fresh with Santa." He said, slapping my hand away from his belt. "Your husband will make millions of children cry because he had to kill the big man in red." He pulled his beard back up, and I made an effort to sit straight on his lap. "Now, why don't you tell Santa what you want for Christmas…"

"Well I know it's not Christmas yet…" I breathed on his cheek. "But I can think of something I'd like right now." He growled, and I pulled down the beard, kissing him with all my might. He pulled back after a moment, a grin spreading all across his features.

"So is that all you want?" He asked, as I pulled off the hat and beard completely, throwing them on the floor.

"Mmm, no. How about a shiny blue convertible?" I whispered in his ear.

"Santa will get anything for you, baby." He said, before capturing my lips with his again.


	2. This Christmas

**This is the second instalment of my Christmas special from Jasper's POV. If you like the Christmas idea and want me to continue, leave me a review please : ) I originally wasn't planning on doing a chapter from everyone's POV, just one of each of the couples. But that is subject to change if I get enough feedback. ENJOY!**

* * *

**This Christmas**

JPOV

"That was _by far_ one of the funniest things that I've seen Emmett do!" I said breathlessly as Edward and I entered the living room area. Seeing the big guy dressed up as Santa, beard and all, would stick out in my perfect memory for a _long_ time.

"Or the _stupidest_." Edward interjected. "I think it's great that he's doing that for Renesmee, but honestly, Jazz, I am going to have such a hard time not giving him away by laughing out loud when he comes down those stairs on Christmas Eve!"

I snickered. "Oh, I know." Esme picked that moment to peak around the corner from the kitchen where she and Nessie were arranging poinsettias and holly in a bright colored pot. She had been telling Nessie the Christmas legend behind the flowers, and when she heard our laughter became suspicious.

"Boys, if you broke something in this house right before Alice begins to decorate for the holiday…" She said, letting the sentence hang threateningly, one eyebrow raised. Nessie peeked around her leg, eyes wide, and definitely excited to see her father and uncle get "in trouble." We both raised our hands up, claiming innocence.

"No way, _Mom_." Edward said, stressing the name that Esme loved to hear. "We were just enjoying Emmett's new outfit." He raised his eyebrows, knowing that Esme had been the one to find the costume in Port Angeles and bring it home, so she would understand what he was referring to.

"What outfit, Daddy?" Nessie asked, always curious. We could get nothing by her. If Emmett was going to pull this off, then we would all have to be extremely careful for the next week.

"Oh, just a silly Christmas sweater, sweetheart. Maybe he'll show it to your later." Edward said, walking over and swinging his daughter up into his arms. "Now, why don't you tell Daddy what Grandma Esme has been teaching you here in the kitchen."

I smiled watching them interact, and was thankful for Renesmee and the extreme joy that she had brought into our lives. I briefly wondered where Bella was on this crazier than usual day, considering that she was usually attached to Edward at the hip. Those two had not changed in the least during Bella's first year as an immortal.

Edward gave me swift glare and then sighed, shaking his head. He knew it was true. "She's in Seattle for a few hours looking for my Christmas gift." Nessie reached out and touched his cheek. He smiled, and then brought his finger to his lips in a sign that she mustn't tell anyone what she had just shown him. "Yes, that's our Christmas surprise for Mommy. You're doing a wonderful job keeping a secret!" He leaned in a kissed her cheek, and as he turned into the kitchen to see the flower arrangements, he said, "Jazz, Alice is wondering where you are. Apparently she sent Rose to find you before Rose found us…you know." He winked. "She's in the attic."

_In the attic_? My Alice, in the attic? Surely not.

I walked into the garage and instantly grabbed a red glass ball as it flew toward my head. Another green ball whizzed by my right ear. "Alice?" I called, looking around at about fifteen boxes open and strewn across the floor. I saw the edge of her red ballet flat as she scrambled up the stairs of the ladder into the attic again.

"Sorry about the ornaments, Jasper." She called down, and I could hear more rummaging going on in the room above. "But where on earth have you been?" Her voice raised an octave, but was still lovely to my ears.

"Well, that requires an explanation which I would prefer to give face to face." I said, a smile creeping on my face at the vision of Santa Claus upstairs. I wanted to see her reaction when I told her of Emmett's definite fashion faux pas.

Alice suddenly slid down the edge of the ladder and landed gracefully in my arms. She smiled and rubbed her nose to mine affectionately. "Do tell." Before I could even process my story, I couldn't stop myself from kissing her gently. As long as I had her in my arms, I was not going to miss an opportunity like this one.

"Hm, well that explains everything." She said softly when we pulled apart moments later. Smiling, I told her the story of how Edward had heard Emmett contemplating different versions of "ho, ho, ho" in his head, and the two of us burst in the room only to find him dressed head to toe in the outfit that Esme had found. He promptly sent us out, and then Rose discovered our laughing fit in front of her bedroom door.

"Oh, I bet Rose wanted to rip your head off!" Alice laughed.

"She did, but we ran away fast." I said.

"I sure." Alice replied, rolling her eyes.

"But you know," I added, my face thoughtful. "Rose never made a lot of noise upstairs like she usually does when Emmett is receiving a lashing. I guess she liked Santa."

Alice slapped my arm, feigning anger and jumped down out of my arms. "Come on now,_ honey_, we are going to get some new decorations. I absolutely cannot work with what we have up in that attic. These are absolutely atrocious!"

I picked up a long strand of tinsel, holding it out with my thumb and index finger. "For once, I see what you mean." I dropped the material back into a cardboard box. "Why were you even up there in the first place, Alice?"

She sighed, picking up loose ornaments in a split second. "Well, I thought I'd try to be more resourceful, and you know, make better use of things we already have." She said with a shrug. I just stood in my position next to Edward's car, the expression on my face priceless, I'm sure. Alice did not "make do" with things we already owned. She bought new things before our _newer_ things became old. After a few seconds she burst into beautiful notes of laughter.

"That sounds so ridiculous, doesn't it?" She said, in between breaths. "That is so not like me, Jazz. What was I thinking?"

"I have no idea." I replied, shaking my head. "I was wondering who you were for a moment."

She grinned, nearly knocking me off my feet with her beautiful smile. I was filled with the overwhelming urge to kiss her again, but before I could even make a step toward her, she darted off into the house, yelling over her shoulder, "Finish throwing all of this _junk _away, Jasper! I'm going to go and grab my bag and my shopping shoes! This Christmas is going to be the best ever!"

I watched the blur of black hair run into the house, and sighed. I was in for a very long afternoon.


	3. Joy to the World

**Aw, yay, time for Edward POV. I've gotten pretty sappy with the father/daughter, I hope you don't mind! I'm a sucker for a man that loves children. Daddy Edward is one of my favorites to write. I've gotten A TON of alerts, so I hope this next chapter does let you all down. If you have any suggestions for things you'd like to see as it continues, let me know. I plan to finish the rest before Christmass. Maybe three more chapters. PLEASE review if you get a chance...I love knowing exactly what it is that you think!**

* * *

Joy to the World

EPOV

"…and so they are called _Flores de Noche Buena_." Renesmee said excitedly. "Which means flowers of the holy night." The huge grin on my face matched that of my child as she finished her story. She touched one of the blooms in the vase and her eyes glowed. I was briefly overcome with emotion that is only known by that of a proud, loving father.

My daughter, with every smile, spoken word, and laugh made my heart swell. I never knew that it was possible to be so filled with love and joy. It almost seemed unfair. The past year had been perfect in every way. I had a wife that was beautiful, the very essence of myself, and a daughter that grew more lovely by the day and never ceased to amaze me. I did not think that my heart could ever love another like it did Bella, but when Renesmee came into our lives it was as if another piece fell into place that was not there before. We did not know, but we were incomplete without her.

So this was _elation_. An addicting, wonderful high that I never wanted to leave.

"Where should we put the poinsettias, Grandma?" Renesmee asked Esme who had been watching our interaction with a knowing look. I returned the gaze, positive that my eyes would be watery with tears if that were possible for vampires.

"Well, sweetie, there are five vases here. Why don't you pick the perfect spot in the living room for the first one, and then the rest you can give to your aunts and uncles and mother and father." Esme answered, picking up the first vase.

"And you and Grandpa too!" Renesmee added, her voice ringing through the kitchen. I put my daughter down rather reluctantly. I felt I couldn't get enough of being near to her. Esme leaned down and kissed her forehead as she handed her the first pot.

"That would be lovely. How very thoughtful, Nessie." Esme murmured. We both watched as the girl scampered off into the other room. Esme reached up and touched my face. She smiled into my eyes.

"You are raising a wonderful daughter, Edward."

I basked in her praises. This was not the first time she, or another one of my family had told Bella and I that we were doing well with Renesmee, but it never failed to swell my pride. I often felt that it should mostly be accounted to Bella. She was a perfect mother. Always kind and gentle, but firm in the face of disobedience. I had a hard time ever chastising my only daughter.

"Bella deserves most of the credit." I said with a crooked grin.

"Bella is a fantastic mother, Edward. A natural even. But you," she said, pulling me into an embrace "are the best father that little girl could have been blessed with."

"Thanks, Mom." I said, hugging her tightly.

"So are you going to tell me what you and Jasper did to have Rose so frazzled?" She pulled back and searched my face with an inquisitive stare. I laughed and told her about the outfit she had gotten and how it seemed to be a huge hit.

"That's wonderful!" Esme said happily. "Oh, our little Nessie will be so excited."

As if on cue, we were summoned into the living room by Renesmee's clear voice. We found her poised next to a tall antique table under the windowsill. Her head barely reached the top of the table, but she had managed to position the first flower vase directly in the middle.

"That looks great, sweatheart." I said, sitting down on the white couch a few feet away. Esme gushed over how it "completed the room" and would "look perfect with the rest of the decorations," as my daughter beamed. It was at the moment that I heard Emmett's contented, satisfied thoughts as he and Rose began the descent down the staircase. I closed my eyes, restraining myself from contorting my face into a disgusted look. Must he always be so graphic? The Santa outfit was funny, not…

_So sexy_. That part came from Rose. I could not stop myself and finally glared at them as they came down the stairs. They saw my face immediately, and Rose stifled a laugh. Emmett noticed as well and smacked her backside as he bounded down behind her, two steps at a time, dressed normal, thank heavens.

Renesmee immediately ran over to them, reaching for Rosalie's hand to show them her decoration. Rose gave me a long-suffering look as they passed, but Emmett continued to grin like an idiot.

_The outfit was a total hit, just in case you were wondering_. He directed at me, with a quick wink.

"I'm aware." I said, groaning. "Can we keep that PG, though, Em? I don't want my thoughts to be completely tarnished when I see you in that thing on Christmas Eve!" I added in a low hiss, making sure that Nessie could not hear. Emmett laughed and it boomed throughout the room.

"Sure thing, little brother. Are you sure you don't want to borrow it when I'm finished?" He said, slipping out of my reach as I made a grab for his shirt. I stood with the intention of chasing him outside, but lucky for him, Renesmee asked what her Uncle Emmett thought of her flowers. He held out his arms and she ran into them, giggling as he swung her onto his shoulders. "They look amazing, angelface!" He said.

"Grandma and I made one for you and Aunt Rose too!" She said. "It's in the kitchen." She pointed toward the entryway.

"Well, let's go see it!" He boomed, dashing off through the living room, and somehow managing to go in numerous circles along the way. Renesmee's laughter became addictive and the aggravated mood that I had been harboring over the Santa "activities" drifted away.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" Rose asked as Emmett came back into the room and handed her the poinsettias.

"Out buying _extravagant _decorations." Esme answered. "Alice saw a vision of the house decorated and has been a blur of activity ever since. I told her to buy a new tree and we would all decorate it together tonight as a _family_." Esme got a loving, motherly look in her eyes at the thought of a family filled evening.

I was thankful that we had taken the time to hunt yesterday, because the Christmas activities seemed to keep growing. I was beginning to enjoy the thought of a perfect Christmas with my family, but I could not wait to spend time over the holiday with my two favorite girls. I smiled up at Renesmee on Emmett's shoulders, and she returned the look. I knew we were both extremely excited to see Bella's face when she saw our little Christmas surprise. The two of us had been working on it in secret for almost two months. The only other person who might have a knowledge of the secret would be Alice, but I knew she wouldn't dream of giving it away to Bella.

"So what are we going to do until they all return? Bella won't be back for another two hours or so." I asked, looking over to Esme. "When does Carlisle get off?"

"About seven, he said." Esme sighed. "I could get an early start on some Christmas cookies for his work party on Sunday night."

"NO!" Emmett suddenly interjected. "We are going to watch one of my favorite Christmas movies until they get back. Guaranteed to put us all in the Christmas spirit!"

I was suddenly wary of what his favorite Christmas movie might be. Thinking of Renesmee, I said, "_Christmas Vacation_ is out of the question." This was one of our favorites to all watch together, but not with Nessie around. I was very particular about what she could and could not watch. Emmett was not always a good judge of material that was appropriate for a little girl who was only one, but looked about five.

"No, no." He said with an exasperated laugh. "We can watch that later. My favorite Christmas movie is _Elf_!"

"Oh, boy." Rose said, falling back into the recliner. "I will only watch this with you if you promise not to quote every other word, Em."

"I _promise_!" He said, face as happy an actual Christmas elf. He swung Nessie off his shoulders and into my waiting arms and dashed up the stairs at vampire speed to retrieve the movie. I smiled in spite of myself, and sat down on the couch with Renesmee in my lap.

"What movie is this, Daddy?" She asked, turning her brown eyes up at my face. I took off her tiny black shoes to make her more comfortable as I answered.

"It's a movie about an elf from the North Pole who goes to New York City. Do you know where that is?"

She nodded fiercely. "Yes. It's on the east coast. Far away from here."

"That's right. How did you get so smart?" I asked, eyes dancing as I dropped the shoes on the floor and made her more comfortable in the crook of my arm.

"You taught me." She said, gazing at me with admiration. Esme smiled next to us on the couch, and I knew she was remembering our conversation in the kitchen.

_See, Edward?_ She thought. That _little girl thinks you hung the moon and stars._

"How did I get so blessed?" I looked at Esme in response to her thoughts. She did not answer, but simply continued to smile as we shared the personal moment.

_That is what I ask myself all the time. _She patted my arm, and then her eyes moved to Emmett bounding down the stairs with the DVD and jumping the last five steps. Esme sighed, but then laughed softly. I was reminded of how much she put up with to live with us and mother us, but she did it out of love. And she still felt blessed to have us all as her children.

"Still feeling blessed?" I smirked as Emmett put the DVD in and yanked Rose up and down into his lap in the recliner in one movement.

"More than ever." She said. And as I brushed my daughter's curls out of her eyes and held her tightly to my chest, I couldn't help feeling the exact same way.


	4. Deck the Halls

**Yay! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this as much as I am. I also want to say that there will be no Jacob in this story. I'm sorry if some of you were looking foward to seeing him, and I do not hate Jacob. He just complicates things between Edward, Bella, and Nessie. I hope no one minds, but I'm not a huge fan. : )**

**PS: I didn't do a disclaimer before, but I want to take the time to say that none of these characters are mine. They are the creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Deck the Halls

APOV

The engine in my beyond amazing, perfect yellow Porsche convertible purred as I pressed down on the gas. The tall buildings were beginning to give way to dense trees and a lush landscape as Jasper and I sped down the interstate. I glanced over at him in the passenger seat and he took my hand and smiled as he hummed along with a Christmas song on the radio. I took a moment to enjoy the wonderful sensation of my tiny hand being closed inside his bigger one, a feeling that never grew old.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly. I glanced at the road and then over into his eyes for a brief second. I smiled at the contentedness I saw in his gaze.

"Oh, just how happy I am that you came with me today." I said, my smile growing wider. He chuckled.

"It's not like I had much of a choice, Alice." He said, cringing away from me and laughing as I pretended to take a swing at his arm.

"When are you going to admit how much you love shopping?" I asked, trying to make my face appear impatient.

"I do enjoy shopping. But only because I get to be with you." He whispered, his face becoming serious. "I have you all to myself, and _that_ is one of my favorite things." He took my hand into his again and kissed my knuckles gently.

"Well aren't you just a sweet southern gentleman with all the right things to say." I purred, letting the spell of his words wash over me.

"I try my best, ma'am." He replied with a wink and a final kiss on my hand. "One thing I have been wondering this whole time, however," he added. "is how on earth you can see where you are going with things pilled so high in the back seat and trunk." He gestured over his shoulder to the tiny backseat with his thumb.

I glanced into my rearview mirror and saw nothing but boxes. The largest one containing a nine foot tall pre-lit Christmas tree was strapped outside of the trunk and tied down at the sides. Boxes were packed everywhere, and if my car didn't drive so smoothly, the sounds of jingling bells would be heard constantly. I grinned, not minding that I could not see any oncoming cars behind me. If we were going to be in an accident, I would have seen it before we even left Seattle.

"Jasper, honestly, I thought you knew me better than that!" I said, feigning a hurt look. "I don't need to see around me when I drive…we are going to make it safely home and everyone is going to love what we've found. I've seen it all already."

He laughed out loud. "Of course you don't need to see, sweetheart, but we are getting odd looks from other vehicles. I just didn't want anyone to report you to the police for reckless driving." He said the last part in a mumble, as if I couldn't hear it. I scowled into the windshield.

"_Reckless driving_?! This is not reckless! This was a _serious_ decoration emergency! Everything we have in this car is necessary for perfection!" I said, my voice raising two octaves. I glared over at my husband, eyes shooting sparks and found him laughing.

Laughing. _Honestly_.

I suddenly realized that I had taken his bait hook, line, and sinker. I sighed, the fire coming out of my eyes, nearly ready to admit defeat. But Jasper reached up and touched my cheek, his fingers as soft and velvety as the most expensive European fabric.

"I love you, Alice." He said, his eyes still sparkling from suppressed mirth. I turned my face into his palm and kissed it softly.

"I love you, too."

We arrived home approximately twenty-three minutes later, and I summoned Edward and Emmett outside to help us unpack the car. Small white flakes were beginning to drift out of the cloudy sky, just as I had seen a few days ago, and I knew my little niece would be ecstatic. Jasper easily ripped the ropes tying the tree down and pulled it out of the truck, tucking it underneath one arm.

"Look at my strong man!" I squealed, mostly for Edward and Emmett's sake as they came around the corner of the garage. I got the reaction I wanted as Emmett stuck his tongue out in a disgusted manner and Edward wrinkled his nose up as if he'd eaten some human food. I smirked in their direction as Jasper leaned down to kiss me.

"_Pansy_." Emmett coughed lightly as Jasper walked towards the door of the house. Edward stifled a laugh.

"I'm sorry, but if I remember correctly, I wasn't the one standing in front of the mirror earlier today admiring how great a long red hat trimmed in white fur looked on my head this morning." Jasper said quickly. "Now _that_ was cute, Em."

"BUT IT'S FOR NESSIE!" Emmett wailed as Jasper sprinted away laughing. Edward was leaning on the side of the Porsche gripping his side, his eyes closed with the force of his laughter. I rolled my own eyes and began to shove boxes at each of them. _Vampire men_. They were _so_ much like children.

My point was proven a few moments later when the task of taking in boxes that should have lasted ten seconds turned into a display of Emmett's not -so-acrobatic abilities. Edward was placing boxes on Emmett's head one by one, and they were putting on quite a show for Nessie who was being held by Rose in the front window. As I opened my mouth to yell at my brothers_, the idiots_, I was overcome with a vision of all of my boxes crashing down, and the precious crystal ornaments in the top one shattering all over the snow dusted ground.

"NO!" I screamed, and was at Emmett's side in a split second. My sudden outburst came as a surprise, and just as I had envisioned, the boxes began to wobble and fall.

"Whoa!" Emmett held the first to his head rather awkwardly, and I dove, barely keeping the top box full of crystal off of the ground. Edward snatched the long, thin box full of house lights, and Jasper, appearing out of nowhere was instantly at my side to help me up off the ground.

"Alice…" Jasper started, seeing the animalistic glint in my eye as I stood and began to stalk toward my brothers.

"My decorations…nearly ruined…shattered…ignorant, stupid…" I began rambling as I took slow and sure steps toward Emmett who was still holding the box on his head and making faces at Nessie and Rose in the window. Edward saw my advances and tapped Emmett on the shoulder quickly, his eyes wide.

"What?" he asked, turning around and meeting my eyes. "Alice! There was no harm done…" He began backing up toward Edward who conveniently stepped out of the way.

"You almost ruined everything!" I hissed.

"Bu-but it was an accident, Alice, I swear!"

I couldn't resist. I pounced on him, arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he turned away. A feral growl ripped through my throat as he began to try to pull my hands off. I could barely hear Jasper and Edward laughing once again, so a sudden screech of tires caught me somewhat off guard a few moments later. A car door slammed loudly, and footsteps where running quickly in our direction. I was just out to poke Emmett's eyes out when I heard Carlisle's voice loud and demanding.

"_What on earth is going on here_?"

* * *

**REVIEW! : )**


	5. Hark! The Herald Angels Sing

Hark, the Herald Angels Sing

CPOV

"_What on earth is going on here_?" I gasped, my eyes large. Alice stopped abruptly, her head whipping up to gape at me. I stared right back, and Edward and Jasper fell silent next to me. My children fighting was something that I was completely used to. In fact, it was normal to have at least two things broken in our house each day, but that was always because of something the boys were wrestling over. Sometimes the fights got more physical with biting and punching, so Esme always screamed for them to go outside and topple the trees rather than her furniture. But like I said, that was the _boys_. Alice usually turned her nose up at their antics, and I believed she constantly called them _juvenile_ and _immature_. So finding my smallest daughter latched to my biggest son, growling and hissing in our front yard, definitely caught me off guard.

If I had not been so surprised, the sight would have been positively comical. Alice had her hands secured firmly over Emmett's eyes, her legs wrapped tightly around his middle. The more he struggled, the tighter her grip became, but upon hearing my voice, her head flashed upward and a look of guilt washed over her face. It was as if she had no idea what she had been doing up until that moment, and from the looks of my other sons, they had no intentions of ever stopping her.

"Is that Carlisle?" Emmett grumbled, obviously perturbed at his current predicament. Alice spread the fingers of her tiny right hand, allowing him one eye to look at me with, her body still immobile.

"Oh, hey, Carlisle." he said sheepishly, waving his hand slightly in greeting.

That was the last straw. I burst out laughing, my voice echoing on the trees around the house. I doubled my body over, taking big unnecessary breaths of air, and dropped my briefcase to the frozen ground. Once they realized they were not in trouble, the children started laughing too. Alice slowly let go of Emmett, giggling her own high-pitched laugh, and hugged him around the neck. Emmett smiled and shrugged, thankfully seeing the humor in the situation.

"I'm sorry, Em." Alice breathed, jumping down and collecting the many boxes sitting on the ground. Noticing my questioning look, she began to explain what had happened moments before I arrived home from the hospital. "Well, these idiots," she pointed to Edward and Emmett. "were playing circus with all my new Christmas decorations. Em almost broke my ornaments, and then I guess I snapped."

"Oh, no! Then you started stalking me like I was a giant buck…" Emmett said, holding his hands up to the top of his head, mimicking antlers. He wiggled his fingers, and suddenly a wicked grin appeared on his face. Edward groaned loudly.

"What crazy idea has he just come up with?" I asked.

"Not an idea per say." Edward said. "He just likes the idea of being a "big buck."

The unanimous reaction was groans and noises of disgust. Jasper smacked Emmett on the back of the head. Emmett laughed and picked up the box that he had previously been carrying.

"Hey! Is it time for Christmas yet?" Came my granddaughter's voice from the porch. I smiled. Her face looked flushed from a nap, but her eyes were impatient.

"She fell asleep during the last part of _Elf_." Edward answered my unspoken thoughts. "She saw a lot of Christmas trees in the movie and could not_ wait_ to decorate ours."

I could not have been more thrilled that Renesmee was excited about Christmas. Over the course of my long life, I had experienced hundreds of Christmas holidays, some in different countries, some with different people, and some not even celebrated at all. It was not until this last century that I had even been able to truly understand how wonderful and beautiful the feeling of Christmas could be when I was spending it with those that I loved. For some reason, this one seemed to hold the promise of something that we would always cherish; one that would always be special.

"Come on, let's go inside." I said, picking up my briefcase and putting an arm around Edward's shoulders. Alice dashed into the house in front of us, carrying more bags and boxes from the car and yelling at Esme that they had to get started immediately. I saw Emmett still standing next to the garage door.

"Emmett? Are you coming or staying outside to help with the house lights?" I asked, nodding my head toward Jasper who had began to unravel them.

"Emmett? Who is Emmett? My name is _BIG BUCK_!"

* * *

Within a few hours, our house was completely changed. Alice had lived up to form and decorated the house from top to bottom. The staircase was beautifully entwined with strands of lighted garland and red berries intermixed with the leaves. Every doorway was also surrounded with the same garland, the corners trimmed with extravagant red ribbons. There were light-up presents arranged with an electronic train that ran in a circle around the living room; Nessie was so thrilled that she had been lying on her stomach watching the movement for nearly thirty minutes. Esme had a permanent smile fixated on her face. She loved the different decorations that Alice had chosen, and though my description could not even begin to touch on how wonderful our home looked, Esme was happy, and that was all that mattered to me.

"No, Edward. I am absolutely not telling you."

Bella had arrived about a half hour after I, and was sitting next to Edward on the couch with a determined look on her face as Edward prodded her over and over about what she had bought him. I couldn't help but laugh as she tried her hardest to look frustrated, but a small smile always managed to creep through. Edward always found a way to break through her defenses, and he sometimes abused that special privilege. She was putting up a valiant effort though, and tried hard to direct her attention to stringing cranberries like Esme had requested.

"Please?" he whispered in her ear. "It's not fair that I can't see what it is. I'm curious, and you're blocking me." He said, trying to taking the bowl of cranberries out of her lap so he could have her full attention.

"_NO_!" She finally screamed, jumping up quickly and snatching the bowl as it began to topple over. I chuckled. The old human Bella would have littered the floor with hundreds of berries. "Now you just—stay there. Stop, Edward. _Sit. Stay_." She said nervously, realizing her weakness and creeping away slowly. She finally sat on the floor next to the television, dragging her strand with her and setting the bowl down as well.

"Esme, I'd love it if you sat here and helped me." She said, smiling up at my wife who was finishing placing hooks on the ornaments and handing them to Jasper and Renesmee.

"And I would love to help you, dear." Esme said sweetly, kissing my cheek as she floated by my body in the doorframe. "I'll keep Edward in line." She added, eying him as she sat gracefully next to our newest daughter.

"Well, son, you've got their defenses all up. Good job." I said, nodding my head toward the ladies on the floor who were now finishing the string in record time. Edward shrugged, a crooked smile on his face.

"I'll get it out of her sometime this week. She can't hold up for that long." He said with a wink.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Rosalie spoke up from her place next to Emmett handing him white lights to string onto the top of the tree. "It's not any fun if you know what you are getting. I mean, er—what Santa is bringing you is always a surprise!" She stuttered, looking at Renesmee's curious face from Jasper's arms as they chose a place on the lower branches to hang a bright gold snowflake.

Somehow I knew that Renesmee would not be fooled by the Santa façade for a very long time. She was too intelligent and intuitive, and everyone around here talked way too much.

The rest of the evening progressed much too soon, but when the tree was finished, I had to say that it rivaled any one extravagantly decorated in New York City. There were hundreds of white lights covering its nine-foot frame and the gold and red ornaments accented the light color perfectly. Then there were the cranberries that Esme had insisted on doing. It was one of the only traditions that she remembered from her human childhood, and even though Alice protested the idea of homemade strands of cranberries, they ended up being one of our favorite parts.

"It looks lovely doesn't it?" Esme murmured, placing her arm around my waist and other hand on my chest. I laid my chin on the top of her head and pulled her in closer.

"Yes. It's absolutely perfect." She smiled and tilted her head around, her chin raised, lips begging me to kiss them. I leaned down and pressed mine to hers softly, the feeling of her closeness sending a shot of electricity through my body.

_I love this woman_.

She pulled back and touched the dimple in my chin with her finger, her lips still very close and tempting. But before I could kiss her again, a tugging on my pants leg called my attention elsewhere.

"Grandpa?" Renesmee formed the request as a question as she held her arms up towards me. I happily complied, picking her up and holding her close to Esme and I for the first time today. She hugged me fiercely and then touched my neck with her hand. I saw a pretty little angel being placed at the top of the tree, its golden wings catching the reflection of the lights on the branches and shining as the lights were turned off.

"Of course. We can't forget the angel!" I said, finally noticing that everyone else was watching our exchange. Alice jumped up from Jasper's lap and ran into the foyer, returning with a final box.

"I can't believe I didn't remember this, Nessie." She said. "Silly me. And who better to put it on the top of the tree than you!" She smiled, opening the box and handing it to the Nessie in my arms. Renesmee's eyes practically glowed. I moved to the side of the tree and held up the little girl that had cast a magical spell over each of our hearts, as she gently placed the angel on the top.

* * *

**Happy Christmas Eve, everyone! I should have the final chapter up late tonight or tomorrow night! Have a wonderful Christmas!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Disclaimer: All characters used in this story are the property of Stephenie Meyer and Little Brown Publishing Co. Any names of stores or artists are copyrighted as well.

* * *

Bella POV

The days following our Christmas decoration extravaganza were some of the best of my life. I know that might seem a bit extreme considering that I have eternity laid out before me, but at this point in my existence I could not think of anything better. I spent most days in our quaint, perfect little cottage with snow falling outside and Frank Sinatra Christmas music drifting around me as I sat on our living room floor wrapping countless presents. Edward would randomly sweep me off of the floor and twirl me effortlessly around the room, humming along with the tunes and nearly making my eyes flutter closed with the bliss of having his breath on my face. Then there was my daughter who never stopped smiling. She had always been a very happy child, but the holiday activities had Renesmee in a permanent state of excitement and joy. She was at my side constantly, always begging to help with the taping of the wrapping paper, or crawling into her father's lap begging to be taken outside to play in the mounds of white. I would watch them from the window for hours, laughing each time Edward allowed Renesmee to hit him with a very lopsided snowball. It felt like my heart would burst from the contentedness that seemed to pulse through each vein and artery, filling and spilling over.

See what I mean? _Absolutely perfect_.

After Alice's Christmas decorations came home, she was already rearing to go into Seattle to shop for more gifts. In an unusual circumstance, Carlisle was not called into the hospital and was able to accompany all of us a few days later. As we all clamored into different vehicles, the lingering part of my human nature that loathed shopping was quietly hushed by how excited I was to be able to pick out more gifts for Renesmee. It would be as if Santa had stopped at the Cullen house five times over because the rest of her family was sure to be spoiling her with many different presents as well. She was the best-loved half-vampire child in the entire universe.

"So what else are you picking out for your ever doting husband today?" Edward flashed a beautiful smile in my direction as we pulled onto the highway. I rolled my eyes as I turned over my shoulder to the backseat of the Volvo to give my daughter a firm look to buckle her seatbelt in her booster seat.

"I've already gotten your present." I said turning back around, working hard to keep my voice steady. He had been trying to dazzle the secret of his gift out of me all week, and I knew that this new form of questioning was just another tactic. "And we agreed one gift each to each other, Edward." I added, looking over at his breathtaking face through the corner of my eye.

He laughed out loud and hastily took my hand into his. "I know, love. I just don't know if you really have gotten one already since you won't tell me what it is exactly." He brought my hand up to his lips as I glared at him. "You could just be teasing me and picking something out today."

I jerked my hand away reluctantly, the feel of his lips still burning into my knuckles. "I have got one already!" I snapped, causing Renesmee to look up from her book in the backseat, her brown eyes reflecting in the rearview mirror. Edward bit his lip to keep from laughing as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Momma, what is going on?" our daughter's voice drifted up from the backseat. Always curious, she never saw any harm in asking about something that was going on around her. I sighed, giving Edward a stern look again before responding nonchalantly.

"Nothing, honey. Daddy is just being a bad boy." As the words came out of my mouth, I immediately regretted them, and watched in horror as a wicked look came over my husband's face. _Oh, no_…

"Exactly how bad? Bad enough for you to show me later?" He whispered huskily, lowering his voice to a level too low for Renesmee to hear. I knew if I was a human I would have been blushing a deep shade of red and could almost feel the heat pooling around my neck and ears. I was in the process of pushing my shield to tell him that he had been spending way to much time around Emmett when Renesmee's horrified voice came up from the backseat.

"Does that mean that Daddy is on the _naughty list_?!"

* * *

Apart from the very eventual car ride, the rest of the day went by in a swirl of sidewalk Santa's, beautifully decorated mall store windows, and the flash of shiny gold credit cards. Carlisle convinced Renesmee to try some eggnog from a store vendor claiming that he had always wondered just what it tasted like. The look on her face was darling as all eight of us gathered around her outside of Nordstrom, the cup poised in front of her lips, her tiny nose sniffing the liquid hesitantly.

"Go on, Nessie. Take a little sip." Rosalie prodded gently, kneeling down next to her shoulder. The little girl sighed, and looked up into my face for some form of help.

"Try it if you want to, sweetie." I said, shifting the bags hanging on my arms for the sake of the humans walking quickly around us. "If you don't want to, Grandpa won't mind."

"No, you don't have to if you don't want to, Nessie." Carlisle added quickly, holding out his hand for the cup. But Renesmee looked determined to please the group of us so she raised it to her lips slowly and drank. I think we all held our breath for the few seconds it took for her to decide what she thought, and then burst into laughter when she spit it back out into the cup.

"Ew!" She said, sticking her tongue out in a way that only she could make adorable. Alice wiped unseen tears from her eyes as she bravely took the disgusting smelling cup and walked it over to a nearby trashcan. Edward snatched up his daughter and kissed her cheeks.

"You are such a trooper, princess." He said affectionately. Renesmee still had a sour look on her face, and in an uncharacteristic burst of emotion, said, "_Blood is SO much better_!"

The laughter ended just as quickly as it started as we all shushed her quickly. Esme was looking around the mall horrified, as Edward began whispering quickly in our daughter's ear. Renesmee looked absolutely livid, desperately wishing that we could understand exactly how it was she felt.

"I'm sorry." She said, letting out a sigh and patting Edward on the cheek. She looked around the group as we all walked for the mall entrance. "But it does taste so much better." She added quickly, causing Emmett to give a "hear, hear" and earn a swift punch from Rosalie.

"She's tired." I said to Alice as we walked through the doors. "She always bursts out with random sayings when she's worn out." Alice smiled.

"I'm not going to lie, Bella. I totally saw that coming in the mall, but I was looking too forward to Emmett getting smacked that I let it go." She said, wrapping her designer scarf around her neck. I had to laugh as well. At least no serious damage had been done.

"Hey, Uncle Emmett?" Renesmee called out as we loaded the bags into the back of our vehicle. Edward and I exchanged a worried look as Emmett turned from Alice's Porsche a few spaces away.

"Yes, angelface?" He called back.

"Are you a good boy or a bad boy?" She asked innocently. I immediately covered my face in humiliation because I knew what was coming next. Peeking between my fingers I saw a humorous look cross over Emmett's face.

"He's always a good boy." Rosalie hastily answered, nudging Emmett toward the backseat of the car.

"Oh, well my Daddy's not. He's a bad boy. He's on the _naughty list_."

* * *

**Hope this is still enjoyable. I've had a lot going on in my life and my family's lives, so I apologize. I'll try to update_ Edward's Heart_ soon as well too. Review pretty please!**


End file.
